Dungeon Keeper
The Dungeon Keeper is the titular villain protagonist and main player-controlled character of the video-game series Dungeon Keeper, which is set in a similar style to other Dark Fantasy titles such as Overlord, in which the player takes the role of an all-powerful Dark Lord who builds massive dungeons filled with evil traps, monsters and so forth - conquering realms as he goes about his evil ways. Personality and Overview As a Dark Lord, its not surprising that Dungeon Keeper sought to conquer the world and rule it within the iron fist. He/she bears personality traits which are typical among classic Dark Lords: Megalomaniacal, power hungry, and totalitarian. Yet the manner he/she leads dark forces under his/her command and managing his/her dungeon is relative to the way the player portrayed her as such. The game sees Dungeon Keeper's rise for power starting from his/her early days as a new Dark Lord with small amount of resources and minions not too different with real-life rulers who just've established a new empire. By the time The Mentor appointed him/her as his/her successor, Dungeon Keeper was given a small underground lair along with a handful of resources and imp workers. As Dungeon Keeper makes further progress in improving and expanding his/her lair, he/she will gain access for better amenities and even more dark creatures who join his/her cause. This improvement is not without a downside however, as pesky heroes, be it for his/her treasure hoard or glory, will come to fight their way into Dungeon Keeper's lair, and thus he/she must employ best of his minions to deal them. Not to mention a rival Dark Lord will sent their own minions to do the same. Each type of dark creatures that worked for Dungeon Keeper are vary both in abilities, appearance, and personality. So the means to make use of their capabilities is not just to task them with job that they excel in, but also need to be treated fairly: Dungeon Keeper must neither too strict/abusive toward his minions (which result the minion less loyal but more efficient) nor tolerate/spoiled his minions too much (which resulting them less effective in working due to lazier). Rooms the Dungeon Keeper Obtains *'Dungeon Heart': The most important part of any Dungeon and the anchor that allows the Dungeon Keeper to infiltrate an enemy realm, if the Dungeon Heart is destroyed the Dungeon Keeper is banished from a realm forever. *'Portals': Important areas where monsters are summoned into any given Dungeon. *'Library': A room where evil magicians may study black magic and evil tomes, either to increase their own powers of researching new dark arts for their master's benefit including maintaining order/personally dealing intruders. Keep in mind that your warlocks disliked being interrupted by other creatures that they'll drove anyone who dare to disturb their study with fireballs. *'Lair': A room used for rest and to keep the Dungeon Keeper's minions content. It's important to manage the lairs properly to keep your minions in line. *'Hatchery': A room which stores chickens as livestock for the Keeper's servants. Make sure to expand and upgrade this room for steady amount of food for your followers to feed on. *'Training Room': The area where minions may go to hone their combat skills. Do not expecting all of your new minions are battle-ready, as some may know little about basic combat. Build some training room for them to improve their combat skills to better combat the pesky heroes. *'Prison': Area to contain captured intruders. Sometimes your enemies may have some use for you, and thus you need prisons to lock them up for either torture or left to rot so their corpses can be desecrated into skeleton warriors. If your torture chamber is full and you still interested in converting one of the captives, just heal the said captive until his/her turns arrived. *'Torture Chamber': Area to torture either captured heroes or rival imps and coerced them into your servitude. Dark Mistresses will enter this room for either torturing themselves or captives. If you wanted to have one or more ghosts, just torture the captives to death! *'Barracks': Area to assemble a team of minions. Once at least 8 minions assembled in a barrack, you can put one of them under your control where the controlled minion will act as the team leader. Should you dispel your control over the said minion, the rest would take it as the order to disband and return to their daily tasks. *'Graveyard': Your personal unholy burial ground. Killing pesky heroes who dare to enter your dungeon is important for maintaining your reign or terror, but leaving their corpses littering around would bother your minions that it will affect their performance. As such, you need to establish one or more unholy graveyards in your lair for your cleanup crews to dump the corpses. While costly, it's worth to build this room type as after disposing at least 10 corpses, a vampire would emerge from the graveyard ready at your service. Don't forget to assign one or more hellhounds to hasten the corpses' decomposition. *'Scavenger Room': Place to lure enemy minions to the lair. If you found yourself having a rival Dark Lord who messing you by sending their minions to attack your dungeon, you have an option to build Scavenger Room at which your minion would spread his/her evil influence to attract and/or distract your rival's creatures and sway them to your cause. *'Workshop': Place where specific minions like trolls would work on tinkering traps and other improvements for dungeon. Some of your followers may have skills in manufacturing traps and doors for improving your dungeon, and thus you need to build workshops for them to work at. Though you can assign any types of your minions to work there, only Trolls that are perfect for the job as they would enter available workshops in their own volition. *'Casino': Place where minions can get entertainment from drinking ale and gambling. After a hard day’s work slaughtering and carrying out your nefarious bidding, there’s nothing your minions enjoy more than a flutter and a mug of ale at the Casino. While it's important to manage money management, it's wise to avoid treating the jackpot-winning minions poorly or you would ended up provoking a munity. *'Temple': A dark temple dedicated for dark deities you and your followers worship for power. Building the temple would also help your minions to content as they have the chance for praying in daily basis. This is also the place for you to sacrifice one or more of your minions in exchange of a summoned new creature for your cause, but choose the sacrifice wisely or it ended up resulted a harmful calamity. *'Treasure Room': A room where you can hoard coins, gems, ceremonial swords etc. as money to give your minions payday and to fund the dungeon's improvement. It's wise to build this room near gold and/or gem seams to ease your minion's transport Spells The Dungeon Keeper Obtains *Create Imps (literally creates imps - the most basic of minions) *Thunderbolt (hurls a thunderbolt at enemies) *Possession (allows direct command of any monster) List of Keeper's Followers As a Dark Lord, the Keeper has a vast number of followers and dark monsters in his/her side. Imps The imp is the basic laborer, who carves out Keeper's dungeons, mines his/her gold, reinforces and decorates his/her dungeon, and carry things like bodies and traps around. Imps are the only creatures that give their loyalty for free, and are also the only creature that can be created magically, however the price to create an imp increases with the number he/she posses. Flies The fly is a weak fighter and does not last long in battle, however they are a very fast unit and ideal for exploring as they can fly over water and lava. Cannot working alongside spiders due to being the latter's natural prey. Spiders Giant Spider is your first reasonable fighting unit. Good physical attributes are complimented well by a nice selection of combat abilities including cryokinesis. The spider responds well to training. When in low spirits, they freezes captives in prisoners for amusement if said prisoners left alone by Keeper. Beetles The beetle is a stronger fighter and flyer than the fly, but is not as fast. Most powerful and experienced of these creatures gain cryokinetic ability to freeze opponents. Despite reasonably powerful, they are only effective against weaker heroes and eventually outclassed by their more powerful allies. Bile Demons While slow, the bile demon is still an excellent fighter, and manufacturer. They are immune to gas and wind attacks, but are vulnerable in combat to most types of undead. Because of their ferocious rivalry against one another (which can be problematic as veteran Skeletons can kill a Bile Demon with lightning-based attacks), both Bile Demons and Skeletons must be separated to keep them in line. It is also advised to build extra hatcheries to maintain enough rations for everyone as Bile Demons have larger appetite than anyone else! Dark Mistresses The kinkiest of all creatures, one who enjoys pain and inflicting it on others and themselves. Aside guarding the lair and torturing Keeper's captives during torture sessions, Dark Mistresses would torture themselves when in low spirits. Being masochistic, slapping them will improve their mood and they rushes off to a battle as soon as one starts. In fact, Dark Mistresses' obsession for torture goes to an extent where they will join any Dark Lord who provide best (and most painful!) torture methods. An excellent fighter and master or torture. Veterans of Dark Mistresses will also learn lightning-based attacks. Demon Spawn and Demonic Dragons A fairly good fighter, that can walk over lava unharmed. Spends most of its spare time training. With enough training, they can overpowered many enemies once evolved into demonic dragons. As demonic dragons, they quick to learn from training, and a good resource in any library. They retain their heat resistance from lava, and sleeping next to it also make them stronger. Ghosts Weaker than the skeleton in fighting ability, the main use of these undead enemies are in research. Given the chance, these creatures will tend to congregate in your temple and will need manual duty allocation. Ghosts can fly, see invisible creatures, and are immune to poison gas. They are originally spirits of enemies Keeper caught before being tortured to death and have their restless spirit forced to his/her servitude. Horned Reaper Horned Reapers are arguably most volatile of Keeper's followers. Very powerful thanks to their strength, durability, and proficiency with their signature scythe. Keeping them in line is very tricky due to their nasty temper, as it requires a strong financial situation and lots of attention to keep their rage in check. If their rage and stress not kept at bay, they will undergo berserker rage that incites mass mayhem and chaos all over Keeper's lair. Hellhound These infernal hound are good fighters and has the ability to travel safely over lava and breathes flames. Hounds will tend to follow Keeper's more powerful follower around as bodyguards, but their rivalries with Demon Spawns made them fought each other if given the chance. If stationed in Keeper's Graveyard, the hounds will desecrate buried corpses of fallen enemies to hastened their unholy resurrection as vampires. Orcs These orcs are good all round warriors and like to be allocated guard room duties. They are quick to learn from training, and form a good basis for any close quaters combat. Being soldiers who more interested in combat and bloodshed, they refuse any research based duties. Skeletons Skeleton are another good fighting unit at high levels, and originally Keeper's humanoid prisoners left to rot in prison. Skeletons advance quickly when trained, and are immune to the effects of poison gas. However, they have tense rivalries with Bile Demons. Tentacles Weird dark creatures with three tentacles for legs, and one for a head. They hit quite hard and are fairly tough, which make them good fighters when in conjunction with their ice-based ability. Trolls Trolls are followers who best tasked in manufacture because they had no interest with less manual jobs, such as research. Initially poor in combat, the troll gains good firepower at later levels. However, they are unlikely to use range attacks unless possessed. Their presence in the lair will benefit its improvements. Vampires Vampires are vicious fighters and very skilled scavengers. They prove to be good researchers but will refuse to stay in workshop. The very experienced vampire become strong enough to become immortal: If they died, they will merely resurrected themselves at costs for some amount of their powers. As with other undead, vampires can see invisible creatures and are immune to the effects of poison. Although, vampires have tense rivalries with warlocks as the only way to keep them in line is by not to let either group share facilities in the dungeon. Not surprisingly, being unholy creatures, they greatly disliked Temple section of Keeper's lair as being in there long enough will make them extremely testy. Warlocks Evil spellcasters with dark powers who joined Keeper's cause. They are followers who good at both research and manufacturing, has a good range of attack spells, and gains vast experience if their lair is placed next to an unmined gold square. In spite of their skills with dark magic and capacity in researching more evil magic for their masters, they are poor in close quarter combat, having rivalries with vampires, and hates if anyone interrupted their research on evil magic in library. As such, Keeper must ensure no Imps interrupting their research or they'll be driven away with their spells. Category:Demon Category:Titular Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Slaver Category:Summoners Category:Torturer Category:Warlords Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil